


Nathan's Branch

by Ryua



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Bugs & Insects, Cervical Play, Digimon/Human Relationships, Dinosaurs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Filthy, Fisting, Hermaphrodites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seahorses, Water Sex, Woman on Top, non-binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryua/pseuds/Ryua
Summary: Well, the corruption plaguing the system is showing itself in some curious ways. Looks like this assignment is going to be a hell of a lot more fun than he thought it was going to be. More tags will be added as more chapters are written.Sort of an ode to the old COC text-based smut adventure games. Contains gratuitous amounts of monster sex, encounters are decided by a randomizer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: B.I.G.C.O.C System





	1. Renamon

Nathan Beaumont had made his living hacking. He’d been doing so pretty much as far back as he could remember, hacking into his wealthier neighbors’ wifi signals and streaming accounts with his school issued tablet. He was either amazing or terrible in school, depending on the class you were looking at, and didn’t bother with most of high school. It was much more interesting to make a living for himself with his computer skills.

It was actually how he ended up working with the corporation. The rumors going around about an entirely new type of computer system were too juicy for him to pass up, and he tried to worm his way into their networks. When their security was far beyond what he expected, they offered him a job he couldn’t refuse. In more ways than one: it was either work for them or get thrown in prison for his crimes. And by this point, he had enough of a resume in that regard that he’d do just about anything to stay out of the legal system.

Still, the project was fascinating, the pay was good… enough, right up until things started going wrong with the server. Suddenly that stability he was just getting used to was crumbling apart under him, and Nathan was not happy about it. He knew exactly what capacities the Bio-Organic-Optimizer-Build-Scan had, he’d written most of the source code for the damn thing. The organization said they’d send as many people as necessary, but Nathan mostly ignored that, he figured he’d have it covered. 

The actual sequencing of his digital self seemed to go without problems. He looked down at his familiar body, everything in place, hands moved properly, skin the right shade of tan, even his clothes seemed to have been reproduced properly. Excellent. There was no telling what he was likely to come across, but he was quite sure he wanted to face it properly dressed.

The world itself rendered around him at a decent speed, and he found himself in what looked like a pleasant meadow, with the admittedly odd addition of bunches of fiber optic cable instead of flowers interrupting the grass. There was what looked like hills and a mountain range in the distance, the glitter of water far off in the other direction. A flock of somethings was flying, far off in the distance, in front of clouds that looked surprisingly convincing. He wondered if they were actually three dimensional objects in a sky, or projections on a high surface.

He decided to try moving around, taking a few careful steps through the grass. It was amazing, he could actually feel it brushing against his legs, could feel the gently crumbling dirt under his feet. The sun was warm on his skin, the faintest trace of a breeze tickled the back of his neck. Even scent was working properly, earth and flowers and grass, even sun-warmed metal as he came across a panel with several bunches of the odd fiber flowers poking through. Clearly, the Program was succeeding far beyond expectations, even in the beta. If he could just find what was wrong with it, he’d be set for life.

There was a faint electrical humming coming from those metal plates, the kind you heard from a monitor that was turned on but not playing anything, almost inaudible over the faint rustling of grass in the breeze, his quiet footfalls. And then he heard a sound that was clearly not just rustling grass in the breeze, something large and solid moving, and then a definite animal sound. 

Turning on his heel, he saw something large and golden-furred in a depression in the grass a dozen metres or so away. It didn’t… seem to be stalking him, and he heard that sound again, a faint gasping whimper that sounded more like it belonged in a bedroom than a meadow or a fucking computer program. Well. Maybe some computer programs.

Carefully, he crept closer, that flash of golden fur happening again, and this time he could see it was tail, long and fluffy with a white tip. Some kind of oversized fox? Was it hurt? There was no way his initial thought was right. He kept on thinking that right up until he was close enough to see the thing properly through the grass.

Renamon, the recognition program supplied as he looked over the lithe creature, her tail thrashing back and forth, her ears laid back as she knelt on the ground. He could tell undeniably that it was a female, because she currently had two furry fingers buried deep in a wet pussy, making those erotic whimpering mewling sounds as she fingerfucked herself. 

Huh. 

Well, she had clothing… sort of. Maybe she was intelligent? “Excuse me, I hate to interrupt…” he said smoothly, watching as her ears pricked up and she turned over onto her back, looking at him with odd black-and-blue eyes. Her belly was white, covered with a soft silky fur, little pink nipples protruding under a luxurious mane, the fur around her pink folds and on her thighs was drenched with fluids, she’d clearly been here a while. She sniffed delicately at the air, licking her lips with a shockingly pink tongue, and abruptly lunged forward.

Nathan yelped as she tackled him, knocking him to the ground. He had a flash of panic, seeing those sharp teeth as she leaned over him, but she just seemed to be panting, like she was trying to taste the air around him, like smelling him wasn’t enough. “You’re male,” she said, a hint of a growl in her voice. “I need a male.” He winced as her paws slid down to his pants, but she was carefully keeping those claws raised as she pawed in frustration at his pants. “I can smell it, where is it?”

Honestly the display he’d walked in on, the musky scent of sex that clung to her fur, the desperate tone of her voice, they had him half-hard already, as strange as the circumstances were. And she was certainly willing. “Ah, what the hell,” he said, undoing his pants so his cock could spring free. She downright purred when she saw it, leaning down to nuzzle over his length. He reached down, fondling one of her ears, ready to grab it if those needle-sharp teeth started to graze him, but instead that bright pink tongue flicked forward, teasing softly at his foreskin.

He groaned softly, wanting to let his head drop back to focus on the pleasure, but also really didn’t want to miss a moment of watching the cock-hungry fox licking his cock. This was not at all what he’d expected when he climbed into that interface. Oh, sure, he’d planned to install programs like this eventually, but he hadn’t actually gotten around to uploading any of them to the System. She made a happy moaning sound, her tail wagging gently as she licked up a salty smear of precum. Her tongue slowly explored over his length, her hungry saliva pleasantly cool as she finally exposed the head of his cock properly. Nathan was half-tempted to try and thrust up into that delicately pointed muzzle, but he didn’t want to risk those sharp teeth. 

Instead, he reached forward and buried both his hands in her luxuriously soft mane, pulling her up his body and lining his length up with that invitingly wet pussy. She was about human sized, and had certainly left no doubt she wanted a good fucking, so he didn’t see any problems with giving her what she’d demanded. Sure enough, she slammed her hips down on him, enveloping him in delicious wet heat, and this time he couldn’t keep his head up. He groaned with delight, his hands sliding down to her flared hips as she growl-moaned her pleasure at finally being filled. 

By the time he managed to force his eyes back open and fixed his gaze on her, she was riding him eagerly, her powerful lupine legs bouncing her on his length. The walls of her pussy were amazingly soft and warm, her juices dripping down his cock to make it effortless pleasure. Curious, he reached up, his fingers tweaking gently at her nipples. She let out a yip of delight, the sound shifting to a yowling moan as he rubbed them between fingers and thumbs. “You’re so eager,” he commented with a grin. “You must have been out here for hours craving cock.”

“My heat’s never been this bad,” she whimpered, dropping one paw down to rub desperately at her clit. “I’ve been cumming so long I lost track, but it just never stopped…”

“Sounds like what you needed was a cock,” he said, continuing his assault on her perky nipples, taking in her form as she desperately fucked herself on his hard length. She howled with delight as she came, squirting yet more juices all over both of them as her pussy tightened around him. Nathan dropped his hands to her hips, forcing her to keep riding him. She let out a happy wail, her tail thrashing back and forth as he drove his hips up into her. “You don’t get to stop till I cum too.”

“Yessss, yes, fill me up,” she groaned. “Breed me, fuck me, I need your cum in me…” Her paws reached down to brace herself on his chest, changing the angle and making her feel even tighter as she rode him. 

Maybe it was her clear desperation for his cum, or the exotic feel of his silky fur under her hands, or just the sheer unexpectedness of getting attacked for sex by a big yellow fox, but Nathan felt his orgasm building much faster than usual, and he didn’t bother stifling a breathless groan as he slammed her hips down on his, filling her throbbing, welcoming pussy with cum.

“That’s what you wanted, you little slutty fox?” he chuckled as she mumbled happily, slumping over to the side of him, her sloppy hole dripping cum over her thighs and tail. “Come on up here and clean me off as a thank you.”

The Renamon crawled eagerly around and lapped hungrily at his slowly softening cock, making sure to slurp every trace of cum off of him, leaving his length as clean as if he’d just stepped out of the shower. “I’ve never seen a Digimon like you before, what are you? And where can I find you for my next heat?”

“I’m not a Digimon,” he said, the information program scrambling to define the word. “I’m a human. And I’m here to try and stabilize this place.”

“Oooooh, I see,” she said, ears pricking up thoughtfully, her tail wagging back and forth slightly. “Well, I feel delightfully stabilized. You must be doing your job right.” She stood up, standing maybe five feet tall, five and a half with her ears. “I know your scent now, I’ll have to come find you again sometime, human.” She bounded away into the grass with astonishing speed, leaving a somewhat bewildered Nathan to tuck himself back into his pants and wonder what the hell was wrong with the Program.


	2. Flymon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, THIS... This was not in ANY of those programs he'd been toying with on his private computers. Not cool.
> 
> (Don't blame me, blame the randomizer.)

It took almost an hour for Nathan to figure out how to access the messaging system. He knew theoretically how it was supposed to work of course, but it was like knowing how to change the oil in a car because you read the manual but had never actually used any of the tools. Plus, images of that Renamon yowling in pleasure kept intruding on his concentration. 

Eventually though, he was able to focus properly, accessing what looked almost like a HUD overlay so he could call up the messages. He was immensely glad that they’d set up a voice-to-text system, because the idea of manually typing with eye movements was exhausting. “I’ve appeared in some sort of a cybernetic meadow in a sprawling world. All systems seem to be fully functional, my body has been properly formed as far as I can tell. I… think I’ve located a minor program. They appear to have physical forms, which does make them easier to interact with. I believe I managed to stabilize it. I’ll continue my explorations.” Nobody needed to know the details of that interaction.

That done, he stood back up, and focused on the world around him again, letting the mental interface drop back away. At this point in time, he supposed he could try and explore further, see if the trees or mountains he could see in the distance were really there, or if they were a backdrop of some sort, or he could see what else there was here. The grasslands did seem to stretch out in gentle, rolling hills, they could probably hide a lot more than he expected. That human-sized fox had been damn near invisible when her tail wasn’t up above the grass. Shrugging to himself, he strolled off to see what else he could find.

After an hour or so of exploration, he became aware of a faint humming sound, not the electrical background noise that was so common here, but something much lower-pitched. After another minute of walking, he crested a hill and saw the largest, bright yellow insect he’d ever seen. A Flymon, the software helpfully informed him, smaller than a car, but bigger around than he was, and clearly the source of the buzzing hum.

Well, the first Digimon he’d run into could talk. “Hello down there,” he called. It landed abruptly, surprisingly beautiful red and gold wings visible now they weren’t in motion, and turned about on glossy blue striped legs easily as long as his own. The head swivelled towards him, although he was curious if it was actually seeing him. He couldn’t see any eyes on the blue and yellow head. Its wings blurred into motion again, lifting the heavy body and flying towards him, slowly enough that he didn’t feel an immediate need to run.

The Flymon dropped to the ground a couple of metres in front of him. “What are you? I’vvvve never zzzzeeen one like you,” it droned, an odd echoing buzz underlying the words. 

“I’m Nathan, a human. I’m here to try and fix this System,” he said, looking down slightly at the creature. He was a few inches taller than it, but it had to outweigh him at least twice over. Its mandibles were impressively sharp looking this close up, the entire creature covered in glossy chitin. All four of its arms were tipped with wicked looking claws, and the stinger crowning the end of its abdomen had to be at least a foot long. 

“Fixxxxxx?” it buzzed, its antennae pricking up in a way he thought signified excitement. “The corruption hazzzz been cauzzzzing me many problemzzzz. Me and many otherzzzzz.”

“Corruption, you say?” he asked curiously. “How so?”

“For zzzzzome, it changezzzz their behavior, or appearanzzze. Zzzome placezzz are unzzzafe to travel anymore.”

“So it’s quite widespread?” he asked. “Do you know what’s causing it?”

It shook its massive head, mandables clacking with annoyance “No. But when the black oozzzze appearzzzzz, problemzzz follow.”

“Black ooze?” If whatever was wrong was easily visible, that would probably make tracking it and removing it easier. 

“Yezzz. It zzzemzzz to be in the ground, in the water… zzzometimezzz even in the Digimon themzzzelvezzz. It hazzz made it impozzible for me to have my children. I lay my eggzzzz, and the oozzzzze eatzzz them within hourzzz, before they can hatch.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Nathan said politely, although it wasn’t like he’d ever had or wanted children and couldn’t really dredge up the proper sympathy. 

“You can help!” the Flymon said, foreclaws rubbing together excitedly. “All my eggzzz require izzz a few zzzafe dayzzz to mature!”

“Oh, I’m afraid I have quite a bit to do, I can’t babysit any eggs…” he said, taking a step backwards, raising his hands. 

“Babyzzit? What izzz thizzz? No, you will carry zzzem. An incubator will keep zzzem zzzzafe!”

He took another couple of hasty steps back at that. “Well, I definitely can’t help you there. I’m male, I don’t have anywhere to incubate any eggs, I really do have to be going now.”

That giant insect leapt airborne again, and this time Nathan did turn to run. The buzzing caught up to him far more quickly than before, and he was barely able to dodge out from under it as it crashed to the ground beside him. He was able to dodge the second attempt, but one of those wicked claws snagged his shoulder, a flash of pain as it scored his skin, tearing through his shirt. 

He did not dodge the third attack, that massive abdomen slamming him to the ground dizzyingly fast. “Juzzzt hold zzztill, you won’t be harmed by thizz.”

Nathan seemed to be moving slower than usual, stunned from the force of that blow. “You’ve already harmed me plenty, I’m not sure I believe you.” He squirmed onto his back as all four of those clawed arms dropped down to hold him in place, two pressing down on his shoulders, the other two on his thighs.

“Well, thizzz could harm you,” it said, sounding almost thoughtful. “But you zzzaid you were here to help, and thatzzzz worth protecting. Zzzzo I will make zzzure you are unharmed.” It started to hover, releasing him just as that massive stinger swung forward. Nathan was already squirming away the moment it started to lift, but the stinger caught him in the side, making him yelp from the sharp pain, although it was admittedly smaller than he expected. He realized it must have barely stabbed him, and an odd warmth started to spread out from the sting. 

It tingled more than it burned, and his frantic stumbling pace slowed as he dropped to his knees, having moved less than a dozen steps away from the Flymon. The more that warmth spread, the weaker his muscles seemed to be, and abruptly he realized what that warmth reminded him of. Arousal. “What… what did you do to me?” he groaned, shuddering as he became painfully aware of his pants growing tighter by the second.

“Itzzzz a relaxxant,” the Flymon buzzed, landing behind him again. “We lay eggzzz in incubatorzz often enough to require a meanzzz to enzzzzure their zzzurvival.”

“And cooperation, I bet,” he grumbled, unable to resist fumbling with clumsy, drugged fingers to get his pants open. He groaned in relief as he finally freed his aching cock, already swollen to full length and dripping precum. 

“Of courzze,” came the buzzing reply. “We’re not monzzterzzzz, after all.” One of those massive clawed arms pressed gently on his back and Nathan toppled forward, not even caring about the incredible suggestiveness of that position, barely managing to catch himself before he faceplanted into the ground.

More claws set about exploring him, lifting the tatters of his shirt, almost caressing over his back. He managed to bite back a moan, he was absolutely not enjoying this. No. Not at all. And then one of those claws hooked into the waistband of his pants, and he heard the Flymon’s mandibles click in delight. “Ahhh, clothing. Of courzzzze.” 

“Wait, fuck… don’t… don’t do…” It was harder and harder to protest as that venom took hold, especially as two more of the claws spread his cheeks apart in a pleasantly familiar way. 

“Ah, yezzz, thizz will do nizzzely.” It took flight again, but this time he didn’t even think about trying to get away, as if he could with his limbs feeling like jelly. Something smooth and gently pliable rubbed between his cheeks, and he craned around to see what was going on. Huh. That stinger must have more than one function. He could just barely see clear fluid oozing from the apparently malleable tip of it, and then a drop of it splashed onto his hole and he forgot about everything else. 

It was clearly the same venom it had jabbed him with earlier, an impossibly pleasant burn that spiked pure arousal and need through him. He wasn’t aware of reaching for his cock, just the raw moan of delight as he grabbed it and started stroking hard. The droning of the Flymon’s wings drowned out any other sounds he could hear, it might still be talking to him for all he knew, and he didn’t care.

Especially when something firm and dripping with more of that delicious venom pressed up against his ass, parting it far more easily than should be possible. The whimper he let out was anything but dignified, and he didn’t give a damn, not as long as that thing kept pressing into him, sharply tapered and stretching his hole lewdly. It started to thrust into him with short, urgent pulses, which had the perfectly delightful effect of grinding his weeping cock effortlessly into his own hand.

He’d long since dropped to his chest, no longer caring about his cheek being shoved into the ground, unable to focus on anything except the unreal pleasure suffusing him. That glorious tapered shaft stretching him out started to swell suddenly, in a way that should definitely be painful but the venom seemed to fix that. He groaned as the bulge seemed to start moving, pushing deeper inside him, and he realized with aroused horror that was exactly the case. The damn bug was laying an egg, and he screamed with pleasure as it squeezed past his prostate, settling deep inside his guts.

Nathan couldn’t even tell if he’d cum or not, he’d been leaking precum so constantly that his hand was already slick as he ground helplessly into his palm. The second egg left no doubt in the matter though, pushing into him easier than the first, and dropping up against the first one with a disconcerting clack. He came explosively hard, drenching the ground underneath him with far more cum than should be possible after filling the Renamon just hours before. 

Another egg had him whimpering with pleasure, his cock valiantly twitching in his grasp as he started to feel decidedly full. It was a strange, alien sensation, and he was pretty sure he hated it, except that he could feel the damn things moving inside him and he was still hard as a rock and that stinger kept pumping into him. He could feel thick, slippery fluid trickling down his ass and thighs, and it made for amazingly good lube as he helplessly jerked his still hard dick.

“Oh, nooo, fuck…” he groaned as yet another bulge travelled down that ovipositor, the stretch almost easy at this point. He realized his stomach was bulging out impossibly far, full of eggs and bug cum, and the venom was keeping him turned on instead of horrified by it. The last egg pushed inexorably farther forward, and he shuddered as he came again, his poor overwrought balls unable to manage more than a trickle of cum.

Finally, the Flymon withdrew from him with a lewd squelch, and he felt a gush of that slippery, tingling fluid running down his thighs. A claw patted him gently on his ass, and he was vaguely aware of the buzzing voice saying, “Don’t worry. In a few dayzzz they will hatch. Most incubatorzzz enjoy laying my eggzzz azz much azz they do getting them.” The droning hum of its wings got quieter and quieter until Nathan realized he was alone, mostly naked, ass-up in a field, and apparently fucking pregnant with bug eggs.

What. The. Fuck.


	3. Seahomon Swarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Randomizers really have it in for this poor guy. I'm sure the chances of something similar happening immediately again are dreadfully slim...

Fucking hell.

Nathan remembered feeling this altered, once or twice. He was certainly no stranger to partying, although it had been a few years since he’d overindulged to the point of feeling like this. It wasn’t exactly like he’d meant to fall asleep where he was, especially given the last two encounters he’d had in this world, but he didn’t have a lot of choice in the matter. However, he had expected to feel better upon waking up from his impromptu nap, but he really wasn’t. Oh, without that fucking thing pumping more aphrodisiac venom into him, he wasn’t quite as lost and mindless as he had been, but he was definitely not normal. 

For one, he was still rock hard, he could feel it… and see part of it. Past his belly. It looked like he had a beer gut, or like he was about five months pregnant, and he wasn’t sure which one was more horrifying. He’d always taken such pains to keep his appearance trim and perfect, not to mention that he was a GUY and the fact that pregnant was more accurate was just… wrong. With a certain amount of effort, he pushed himself up to hands and knees.

The damn eggs moved in his stomach, and it felt way, way better than it should, and he couldn’t stop the groan of disgusted arousal. Sitting up, he grimaced, feeling exposed and filthy, his clothes mostly in tatters, smeared in his own cum and the still tingling goop from the Flymon, and he decided that he would literally sell his soul for a shower right now. A nice cold one.

He stumbled to his feet, wobbling at a wildly different centre of gravity that shifted and sent a wave of pleasure through him again, feeling precum dripping down his shaft and slippery bug juices down his thigh. Okay. Water. He might not find a shower, but he could damn well find a stream or a lake or something, and that would make him feel better. Totally.

Nathan walked for… some amount of time, probably not very long, and finally realized that he should check the HUD for a map of some sort, or something. It was painfully difficult to focus, and by the time he actually found what looked like a map, he selected a nice, beach-like area that looked to be several kilometres from where he was now. He expected to have something like a path projected, or a compass point, or something. 

What did happen was one step Nathan took was on grass, and the next plunged him into cold water. 

On the plus side, he entirely forgot about his stomach woes. On the other, he immediately got a mouth and noseful of salt water, and he thrashed his way back up to air. His head broke the surface and he gasped for breath, coughing and spitting out water. “What.” He turned around, realizing he could see land when he bobbed up, but it was entirely out of view as he dipped lower in the wave pattern. Well fuck. That was a hell of a lot farther than he’d ever swam before. He must have overshot. Or maybe something had infected the damn map system too. Or both.

He struggled to try and pull up the HUD again, to try and get back to the meadow, or the beach he could see in the far distance, but between his still drugged state, and moving constantly to keep his head above water, he finally gave it up as a lost cause. Grumbling to himself, he started to swim towards shore, might as well at least try and get there.

After a minute or so he became aware of shapes in the water, strange spiky fins occasionally cutting the surface. At this point in time, Nathan was feeling somewhat less trusting of the denizens of this Digital World, but he also knew he was never going to get all the way to shore on his own. Almost reluctantly, he reached out to brush one of the fins as it came closer to him, pulling up to tread water again as it stopped in surprise. A long tapered head rose into view, the fin apparently a crest topping that head. Seahomon. Really creative name there, he thought sarcastically to the program

“You… aren’t a Digimon.”

“No,” he sighed, wondering if he was going to have to have this conversation every time. “Listen, could you give me a ride back to shore? I’m not really designed for swimming the way you are.”

“We could, we could,” came a chorus, as more of them appeared, half a dozen of the creatures. Fuck, he hoped they were in a helpful mood and not just playing with him.

“Well... thank you,” he said, reaching out and snagging hold of one of those winglike fins on their bodies. A second one swam under his other hand, and he was very relieved as they started to tow him through the water. The whole school of them seemed determined to accompany him, and he actually stuck his face back under the water for a few moments to see the things circling curiously around him. They looked to be about four feet long, not including long, slender, segmented tails, and moved much more quickly when they weren’t towing an awkward human between them. 

There were occasional brushes on his skin, either from the ones towing him, or the ones swimming idly around. Eventually he realized they weren’t so much as occasional as they were exploring him, poking his ribs, his swollen belly (which damn it, he’d managed to forget about) and his long legs. “Hey, that’s enough,” he said, as one prodded his dick, which thanks to the cold water had finally shrunk back down to a less painfully aroused state. 

“But what is it?” asked another of the things, poking its long snout above the water. “It’s in the wrong spot for a tail.”

“I know what it is!” another one said eagerly. “It’s a penis! Male land-creatures have them!”

“Could we not discuss this?” Nathan said, both embarrassed and wary of where this topic might lead. 

“Ooooh, this one’s male?” The first Seahomon stopped abruptly, and Nathan lost his grip on their fins, dunking briefly back under the water and coming up sputtering. “You should have mentioned that sooner!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” he groaned. “Look, I just want to get back to shore…”

“No, no you can’t leave!” 

“At least not yet!” The moderately helpful Seahomon swam up in front of him, letting him rest on those broad fins again. 

“What do you mean not yet?” Nathan asked suspiciously, then yelped in surprise as he felt one of those long snouts nosing at his length. Even with the chill water, it was enough to stir his aphrodisiac-laced length, especially when a tight, slippery heat seemed to encompass him entirely. “Wait, f… fuck, you can’t just do that…”

“But you’re enjoying it, yes?” said the one supporting him. 

He groaned, unable to keep from thrusting forward into that tight, entirely inhuman mouth. “Fuck. Yes.” And he had to admit, it was nice to have something appreciating him for his male attributes for a change, rather than trying to fucking knock him up.

And just as he thought that, he felt something pointed probing at his ass. “No, no, nonono, what are you doing,” he protested, squirming, but that just increased the amazing friction and suction on his cock. 

“Giving you eggs, of course,” said a voice behind him, and he realized it must be the owner of that tail currently working its way into his far too sensitive ass. 

“What? NO! What do you mean of course?”

“...Males carry the eggs? Obviously?”

“No! I’m human! Humans don’t have eggs, and males certainly don’t carry them!”

“Really? It sure looks like you do,” said the one holding him up, and he shuddered as he felt another of those tails caressing over his bloated stomach, pressing against the round lumps there.

“Fuck… I can’t fit any more, I’ll tear apart!” he protested, as he felt yet another tail snaking up his leg to join the first in sliding into him. Despite himself, it did feel good, too good, that venom from before was obviously still suffusing his system. Not to mention the way that long funnel of a mouth felt on his throbbing dick, making it hard to think straight.  
“You’ll be fine,” the one behind him said before slipping underwater to apparently focus properly on its mission. Nathan groaned helplessly as both tails finally penetrated him, those little ridges letting them catch perfectly on the rim so they didn’t slip back out. He felt a strange pulsing from the first tail as a third started to snake its way in beside the first two. It finally managed to force its way into him, prompting a sputtering cry as he accidentally swallowed another gulp of seawater. The second started to pulse too, followed quickly by the third, and he felt a strange sensation, almost a pop inside him. Then another, and more, and he realized those were more fucking eggs, smaller ones this time, being forced up inside every nook and cranny the big ones hadn’t already stuffed full. 

Despite his utter dismay at being stuffed full of eggs for the second time in one day, he couldn’t help shuddering with pleasure as they rumbled into his unnaturally stretched hole. The sensation was undeniably like strings of well-lubed anal beads being pulled inexorably across his prostate, and with the impossible suction on his cock, he couldn’t hold back yet another orgasm, burning with shame. He knew he was spurting out a lot more dick milk than he should be able to after the events of the day, yet another thing to chalk up to that leftover Flymon venom, and some part of him sourly hoped the Seahomon choked on it.

At least the thing was still holding him up, although he was starting to suspect that was just so the others could finish pumping him full. He was exhausted though, and really, really hoped they’d give him a ride back to shore once they were done. They would, right? He couldn’t damn well incubate if he drowned. He could barely hold onto the fucking thing as it was.

Luckily, by the time those tails started to withdraw, each one with a tug that made him groan in pleasure, they all seemed eager and willing to support him in his exhaustion. He had a minor moment of panic as the Seahomon in front of him dove away suddenly, but then his flailing hands came down on rock and he crawled onto it with much eager assistance from behind. Too tired to do more than wave those overly familiar snouts away irritably, he passed out, just glad to be on solid ground.


	4. Jokermon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... this one gets a little odd. Although if you've made it to this point, pretty sure you're ok with odd.

Nathan could not remember a time in his life when he woke up less comfortable. He was unpleasantly damp, and chilly. His back and stomach ached, and so did his head, and holy shit so did his balls. There were nagging stinging pains on his hands and knees, and one on his back. Groaning in general protest of everything, he pushed himself up to a seated position. 

It was really hard. He felt like he was lifting about fifty extra pounds of weight, and… oh. Right. Good to know that hadn’t just been a particularly vivid nightmare. Gingerly, he prodded at his now ridiculously, impossibly bloated stomach, the skin stretched painfully tight and round. At least the last of that damn venom seemed to be out of his system. He swore to himself that if he ever saw one of those bugs again, it could just fucking stay corrupted, he did not care. At least his most recent tormentors had kept their word and put him on dry ground.

The rock he was on did look awful wet, he’d actually been expecting sand… looking around, he was horrified to realize that no, he was not on that beach he’d glimpsed before. He was on a fucking rock, barely big enough for him to lie flat on. Okay. First things first, he could fix the naked and cold problem. Now that he wasn’t drugged and trying not to drown, calling up the System HUD was simple, and he navigated to the Reset Avatar screen. For a brief moment, he’d hoped that his entire avatar would reset back to his original settings, but… no. He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about the fact that his shirt now stretched around his enormous belly, hugging it in a way that seemed to emphasize that unnatural roundness. To be fair, he usually wore clothes that emphasized his body, but not this part of it, damn it!

Still. Now he was warm, relatively drier, and that made the prospect of standing up a little easier. Once he was on his feet, he could see that beach; just as distant as before, maybe more so. Fuck. Even in top form, well rested, he wasn’t sure he could swim that distance. With this ridiculous belly in the way, there was no chance. He looked around the water for traces of the Seahomon, or anything else, and wasn’t entirely sure if he was disappointed or relieved not to see a single fin. Being stuck here was annoying, but this digital avatar didn’t require food or water, so it wasn’t like he was in immediate danger of starving to death.

Of course, after the first couple hours of sitting on the rock, unable to find a single comfortable position, he was pretty much ready to try swimming. He’d made a very terse report about the map system malfunctioning, he couldn’t get it to send him anywhere now… and had zero intention of reporting his current physical state. If he started swimming, something would probably come find him before he made it to shore, and maybe he’d have better luck convincing it to help him.

He’d just made up his mind to strip down and dive back in when he heard an amused voice. “You aren’t thinking of swimming that distance, are you? You don’t even have a tail, you’d never make it to shore.”

Nathan jumped, slipped, and splashed down in the shallow water, meaning he was now cold and wet again, damn it. At least it was so full now things had stopped moving around so disconcertingly, and he couldn’t believe he was thinking about a bright side to being stuffed like this. He looked around wildly, he *knew* there hadn’t been anyone else on his pathetic little island a moment before. Something that looked… vaguely human was sitting on the tallest chunk of rock and wearing the most outlandish clothes he’d ever seen. “Where did you come from?” he asked, carefully keeping his annoyance down. However that thing had gotten here, maybe it could get him out the same way.

“Oh, I can go just about anywhere,” he said. “You can call me Jokermon. I flit around this world, looking for things that amuse me. And you’re unique enough to be interesting.”

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Nathan,” he said, rolling awkwardly to all fours with a groan and struggling up to his feet. “Can I just cut to the chase and ask if there’s any chance you could help me out here?”

“You do seem to be in a bit of a predicament or two,” Jokermon cackled. “It’s obvious to look at you that you’re not designed for swimming or egg carrying. I could help with both of those things.”

“Yes. Please.” Nathan said instantly. “That would be amazing.”

“Oh? And what do I get in return?” Jokermon asked, steepling his pristine gloved fingers, a wide, sharp grin spreading across his pale face.

“I…” he trailed off. “I don’t have much to offer…”

Jokermon cackled, slapping his leg. “That much is obvious dear boy, or you wouldn’t be marooned here, would you? Oh, I’ll settle for a good fuck. Not interested in your rather too-used hole though. Don’t want to end up with that egg goop all over me.”

Huh. A good fuck that wasn’t going to involve his backdoor for a change, and getting off this rock? Maybe things really were looking up. “Sounds like we have a deal,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Good, I’d hoped you’d say that,” Jokermon said, seizing on Nathan’s hand. He pulled him forward and there was no way Nathan was keeping himself from going down, not with his bloated belly. He was surprised to find himself falling onto that ridiculous purple jacket rather than raw rock, which he appreciated. He yelped in surprise as Jokermon seized an arm and a leg and effortlessly flipped him over, far stronger than that impossibly slender body should have been. “Time for you to get naked again! Can’t do anything with these in the way.”

Hands seized on his pants, sliding under the swell of his belly to undo them, and Nathan heaved his hips upwards to push them down. He was half-hard at the thought of doing the fucking for a change, and this Jokermon thing was at least… sort of attractive, in a hyper-exaggerated sort of way. He did seem to have a normal looking dick as he pulled it out of those green pants, and that was a relief. If he’d seen another ovipositor, he was pretty sure he’d just die on the spot. “Aren’t you going to take those the rest of the way off?” he asked with a pointed glance, slowly stroking his own shaft up to proper hardness. Getting ridden while he was laying flat on his back wasn’t usually his favourite position, but it’s not like he could do much else with his ridiculous belly.

“Oh, I won’t be needing to do that.” Nathan did not at all like the predatory grin on that face. Fuck, what had he gotten himself into? He groaned as those smooth, satin gloves caressed down over his balls, reluctant to look away despite how good that felt. “I told you I wasn’t interested in that egg-filled hole you’ve got, and my offer was to help you with not being designed for eggs, remember?”

“Wait. I thought you were just going to help me get rid of them…”

He cackled again, bringing his free hand up to his mouth. Too-sharp teeth pulled the glove off, revealing a hand that definitely wasn’t skin. It looked… oddly mechanical, or electrical, or something. Like a black hole where there should be a hand, covered in a flexible wire mesh. Raw digital code, in a form it definitely shouldn’t be in the server proper. “And disrupt the first clean programs written in ages? I think not. No, I’m going to give you more options for the next time.”

Nathan squirmed to try and get away, but the satin-clad hand squeezed warningly around his sac to hold him in place as those utterly disturbing fingers dropped down slowly. There was a searing flash of pain and his head dropped back with a scream, shuddering as the pain pushed deeper, burning and aching all through his hips and abdomen until abruptly it stopped. He just lay there panting for a moment, trying to catch up to what had just happened. 

Smooth satin-gloved hands on his knees had him jerking his head up again, to see that disconcerting face leering over him with a very self-satisfied smirk. “Well? Aren’t you going to thank me?”

“For what?” he asked, still struggling to see anything past his ludicrous belly. He yelped with surprise as he felt the unmistakable head of a cock rubbing along his taint… but it didn’t feel right. It was so slippery, and even more sensitive than it should be, and then he let out a groan as it pushed in, somewhere he was damn sure it shouldn’t be able to.

“For this. Now the next time you decide to help something make some eggs, you’ll have another option to offer.” Jokermon thrust forward, and the sensation had Nathan groaning as that cock slipped so deliciously easily into him. 

Noooo no nonono, that wasn’t. It couldn’t. It was simply not possible. Almost dreading what he was going to find, Nathan moved his hand down, sliding up under his clenching balls. He gasped breathlessly as a rush of surprisingly intense pleasure ran through him, as his fingers found what was unmistakably a clitoris, surrounded by plump, slick folds. Yep. That was definitely a vagina, and it was currently being ploughed by the creature who’d fucking put it there.

He’d be a lot more pissed if it didn’t feel… really good. Hell, he’d be lying if he said he’d never wondered what one of these felt like from the woman’s side, but… that didn’t mean he’d actually wanted one! A moment of slightly panicked insecurity had him grabbing reflexively for his own shaft, and he was immensely reassured to find it still there, hard as a rock and dripping precum. The next thrust shoved his cock through his fingers and he gave up.

Panic and an existential identity crisis could come later. Right now his cock was demanding attention, an equally hard shaft was pounding him, and damn it he deserved something nice for a change. Giving into the pleasure, he started jerking himself in time to those thrusts, letting himself moan and gasp and squirm. 

“See? Told you’d be wanting to thank me,” Jokermon chuckled, squeezing his thighs. “Now, don’t be shy, I’m sure you’re going to love the way it feels to cum with a cock in your new cunt.”

This was a lot hotter than it should be. While he wasn’t a stranger to milking the cum out of someone with his ass, he was always in control of the situation, always the one running the show. Being helpless on his back like this, such a bizarre situation, it was all combining to be damm arousing. He cried out as his pleasure peaked, feeling the familiar satisfying release as his cock spurted cum all over his belly, and the new and entirely delightful deep throbbing coming from his pussy. 

And what he wasn’t at all expecting was how damn good it felt to be fucked through it. Not at all as oversensitive as his cock was after getting off, but so intense it felt like each thrust was another pulse of orgasm, drawing out breathless whimpering moans he’d normally be embarrassed at making. To both his relief and regret, Jokermon apparently peaked a few moments later, thrusting deep into him with a groan as he unloaded deep inside him.

“You’re an even better fuck than I was expecting,” he said, that cackle a little rougher now, breathless. “No whining or complaining, it’s like you always wanted a cunt of your very own. Now up you get, I have places to go. Unless of course you’d *like* me to leave you here for the Seahomon to come back to?”

It was not easy to get up to his feet, but damn he was motivated. After wallowing around embarrassingly for a few moments, Nathan finally managed to heave himself to his feet, wobbling slightly and almost tripping on the jacket that had kept him from being rubbed raw. Jokermon reached down and pulled that jacket out from under him and he fell backwards with a yelp…

And fell on something much softer than he expected. He looked around in shock, seeing rubble, broken data, furtive movement. Not a drop of water to be seen, which was a fucking relief. Looking down, he seemed to be on a collection of random… stuff. Dead leaves, scraps of metal and plastic and paper, chunks of wood, things that looked honestly just like pieces of data, something that upon closer examination was absolutely a bone of some sort. Great. He was in the System’s equivalent of the Trash Bin. At least he could walk out of here, right?


	5. Roachmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for the poor boy at this point. Randomizer is evil. This chapter contains full on non-con, filth, and yet more oviposition.

It was not that long before Nathan was starting to wonder if his circumstances were much improved. True, he was on land instead of a rock in the middle of the ocean, but… he was still incubating eggs, twice. And moving around in this place was surprisingly hard. It was like things were shifting around, all the piles looked the same. He should be able to just climb a trash heap and see his way out of here, but somehow no matter how long he walked in what he thought was one direction, he never seemed to move any farther. 

Not to mention he was in the trash heap. By nature, Nathan preferred to be clean. He liked getting to shower daily. He never wore clothing twice without washing it. And as much as he told himself this wasn’t his real body, and this wasn’t even real garbage he was wading through, it was starting to wear on him. Of course, the fact that he was packing around a stomach practically the size of a beachball didn’t help either. He was constantly wobbling off balance, and it took so damn much effort to heave himself up to his feet again that when he slipped down for the umpteenth time, he just stayed down. He could catch his breath, send another report.

On… something.

He didn’t want to report on being pregnant. Or having a vagina. Which somehow wasn’t a prerequisite for the first condition, because this world was fucking weird. But there were some things that were worth discussing. He called up the message system, where there was an acknowledgement and encouragement to continue with what he was doing. Clearing his throat to compose a message, he said, “I’ve made it off the island I was trapped on. There are rogue Digimon programs that have unexpected powers, such as teleportation and… alterations of avatars. I do not know how common they are. Now I’m examining what appears to be a waste area, perhaps I will find more information about what’s causing the corruption here.”

There. He was being productive. Not just feeling sorry for himself while sitting on a pile of garbage while occasionally prodding the bulges in his stomach made by the different eggs. What the fuck was his life even right now? 

Nathan heard a skittering sound that had him whipping his head around to try and locate it, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Who’s there?” he called. This was the first sign of life he’d seen since he arrived in this awful area, and he couldn’t tell if he was eager to meet it, or terrified of what might be living here.

Upon seeing it, he was definitely leaning towards the latter.

It wasn’t that Nathan was afraid of insects, exactly. He mostly was pretty neutral towards them. Some of them were pretty neat, even. Hell, that Flymon had been pretty, all shiny and colourful and such. This bug? This was not a pretty bug. 

The Gokimon was oddly flat, and skittering, not at all graceful or elegant or colourful. It looked exactly like it belonged in the trash heap, and it was definitely coming his way. “Um… hi. I don’t suppose you could tell me how to get out of here? Please?” Nathan tried asking, really, really hoping this thing was friendly. 

It grinned, which an insect really shouldn’t be able to do, and that humanoid mouth was a thousand times more disturbing than the Flymon’s hand-sized mandibles had been. Fuck, why couldn’t this be a normal bug? That almost human face, the actual hands… Nathan repressed a shudder. Its voice was equally disturbing, not an insect-like buzz, but words overtoned with something… mushy, wet, oddly discordant. “Food? Never saw a food like you…”

“No! No, I am definitely not food!” Nathan protested, struggling up to his feet, his lower back aching with the effort of drawing himself up to his full height. 

“Hmm… would be big food,” the Roachmon didn’t seem to care what he’d said, maybe he hadn’t heard him? Or didn’t understand? “Feed lots of us.”

“Stay back!” Nathan said, grabbing a broken branch and swinging at it when it got too close. It skittered back, those disturbing hand-feet grasping easily at the uneven terrain. Up close he could see it better, and really rather wished he couldn’t. It had long antennae, a hard glossy shell that shone with an oily slickness, and that odd slickness seemed to cover most of what he could see. “I am not going to be eaten!”

“Everything that comes here is food,” the Roachmon said, grinning that awful gap-toothed smile, and Nathan recoiled to see what he thought was saliva, but it was black, dripping down the side of its mouth. “Food or trash.”

Nathan was trying to inch backwards but not take his eyes off the insect, or trip. Mostly he was just standing there, really, brandishing his stick and wishing it was a hell of a lot longer. “Well, I’m not either,” he said determinedly. “I’ve got a job to do. This System will be a lot more stable once I’m done. That will be good for everyone here, even you!”

“You… fix this?” it asked, wiping a trail of that black ooze from the side of its mouth, and Nathan shuddered as it soaked into that twisted hand like water on a sponge.

“Yes!” he said, almost desperately. “Yes, that’s what I’m here for! I’ve helped other Digimon already!” The moment the last words left his mouth he wished he could pull them back, though. Shit. Maybe this thing was corrupted enough it couldn’t breed? Please, please by all that’s holy, please let that be the case!

Its already bulging eyes managed to widen further, and it scurried forward far faster than Nathan could backpedal. He swung his stick desperately, but one of those too-many hands simply caught it and yanked it out of his grasp. It knocked him over, grabbing and pulling at his shirt until it tore, prodding at his swollen belly, pushing hard enough to feel the larger lumps of the Flymon eggs. Those feelers brushed down over him, tickling over his skin, making him shudder. “So clean…” The Roachmon’s mouth was watering again, drool and black ooze combining into an utterly revolting mix. “Could eat you. Could fix…”

“We’ve already established I’m not food, remember!” Nathan said, trying to squirm out from the three hands currently holding him in place, and was utterly unable to move. 

“Then could breed,” it said, leering down at him, and Nathan shuddered in disgust. The creature chuckled in that off-key, mushy voice. “You choose. Food or carrier?”

Well, fuck, what kind of a question was that? Nathan was damn sure he’d die if this thing tried to stuff yet another set of eggs up his ass. This also assumed that the black ooze didn’t do something terrible to his avatar. “I… I can’t make that choice!” he said, feeling nauseated at the thought of it. The hands already touching him had left this greasy film on him that was making his skin crawl.

It shrugged and leaned down, those awful blunt teeth sinking into his thigh, tearing through his pants and skin with little effort. He screamed and kicked up reflexively with his free leg, driving his knee into a disturbingly squishy underbelly. Those jaws and two hands let go of him, and he writhed, trying to escape. He didn’t get very far though, before those hands were back on his unwieldy body, pinning him to the ground. It crawled right over top of him this time, drool and ooze dripping down over his chest and soaking his shirt as that horrific mouth opened wide enough to crush his neck.

“Wait, wait!” Nathan yelped, trying to push it away, or at least slow it down. “Please, wait, fuck, I’ll breed, I’ll breed!” He shuddered as a long, slimy tongue slapped down and dragged over his neck instead of the teeth, and he almost regretted the choice he’d just made. 

At least one hand was always holding him down while the others roamed over his body, searching for a proper receptacle. He almost wished the creature wasn’t intelligent enough to figure out pants, but he actually wasn’t sure it wouldn’t just cut a new hole somewhere to fuck if it couldn't find a natural one. The Roachmon was panting and even that sounded wet and wrong, and drops of that corrupted slime kept dripping down onto his bared skin. Well, at least he was getting some first hand evidence of this black ooze corruption, right?

He thought that right up until it finally tore his pants free, yanking his legs apart unceremoniously. The horror of the situation had his cock and balls shrinking as far back to his body as they could, and he realized when it gave a phlegmy laugh that his brand-new vagina was on full display. Jokermon was such an asshole. 

“Good hole. Good for eggs.” One of those filthy fingers prodded at it, making Nathan yelp and the still unfamiliar sensation. The view of the Roachmon on the underside was even worse than the top, mottled and swollen and greasy, and it did not improve when a foot-long, fleshy tube burst out from a deep fold in a spray of oily fluid. 

Nathan couldn’t help a dry-heave as it slapped down onto his thigh, and he was just glad he didn’t seem to need to eat on this server so he had nothing to come up. It wasn’t like pliable-yet-stiff rubber the way the Flymon had been, or the ridged tentacles of the Seahomon. It was honestly mostly like a soft cock, a bulge already forming at the base. Fucking eggs. Did everything on this fucking server lay eggs in unwilling hosts?

He squirmed helplessly against the hands holding him in place as another hand started stuffing his pussy with that greasy… appendage. At least the oil made it a not painful sensation, just a damn weird one. It didn’t seem to have an aphrodisiac effect, and Nathan couldn’t tell if he was glad or disappointed. It would be kind of nice to not have to think about how revolting this whole encounter was… but he would be horrified if some kind of mating drug made him like it.

The roachmon grunted, and he could see that underbelly rippling backwards, pumping something through the tube to force the eggs down it and into him. He was trying to stay calm, but he could see the thickness of those approaching orbs, and they looked intimidatingly wide for his once-used cunt. 

It was one hell of a stretch, painful but not quite to the point of feeling like he was being injured. Despite himself, he reached a hand down and around his belly to feel what was going on. The egg was a definite oval shape, much longer than wide, and it slid in with a gush of oily slime that seeped out around his fingers. He groaned as another one followed it, the stretch not as bad now, but a growing pressure deep inside him was worrisome.

The third egg increased that pressure to an unbearable point, and Nathan screamed, feeling like he would tear apart, and then suddenly something gave way, and he felt the first egg slide abruptly deeper with a lurch. He’d never really been into cervical play, but he knew enough about it to realize what had just happened. Fucking Jokermon, he didn’t need a womb to go with the vagina, did he? Although the Roachmon certainly seemed to think so, the strange cock-eggsleeve rippling in that disturbing way as it forced the other two eggs forwards. He cried out as the second egg shoved forward to join the first, the flare of pain less intense this time. 

It seemed to be having trouble shoving the third egg into Nathan’s unused womb, its whole underbelly writhing with the effort. Eventually it seemed to give up, stepping back and pulling the cock sleeve out, a minor explosion of pressurized lube drenching Nathan, the Roachmon, and probably an impressive amount of the trash they were on. Relieved that it was finally over, he went limp with relief, screaming as one of those filthy hands shoved unceremoniously inside his cunt. The much stronger fingers apparently had no problem forcing that third egg in until Nathan was reduced to pained whimpers, writhing as it pulled its hand free. 

Some part of him was able to focus on the fact that the Roachmon was stepping off of him, looking… better. Still filthy and revolting, but no longer dripping that black slime. “Whew… that was good, not-food,” it cackled, the discordant tone gone from its voice. “Hope you stay around these parts for a while. Wanna see how much you can fit once you dump all the rest of this.” A slap to his stomach wasn’t painful as much as it was degrading, and he groaned, twitching with the desire to curl up protectively. And instead he just laid there, spayed out and drenched in… things he didn’t even want to contemplate. As soon as he could get upright, he would get the fuck out of this place. Somehow.


	6. Valkyrimon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected, just couldn't quite get in the mood. But hey look! Something nice happens to our boy for a change! (Also, while starting this chapter, I assumed Valkyrimon were female, because Valkyries... are women. But that's definitely not a female design, so... Eh. I always want to see more enby content in the world anyway.)
> 
> Chapter tags- Egg laying, non-binary character, wings, bath time sex

It had taken Nathan a while to get mobile again. He couldn’t even roll over at this point, too bloated to actually get to his hands and knees. Eventually, mostly due to sheer determination to do something productive, he accessed the interface to get dressed again. Feeling better with clothing on, even if his shirt had finally given up closing over his massively distended belly, he began squirming around until he slid downward, his feet lodging against something relatively solid. From there, he was able to heave himself up to his feet. 

Walking was difficult enough that all he wanted to do was sit back down, but the last thing he wanted to do was get caught here again. The thought of that Roachmon bringing back his friends was enough to keep him moving… at least until he tripped badly enough to slide more than halfway down the pile he’d just spent an hour trying to slog up. Physically he was fine… but mentally, something broke at that. 

He was so done. And had no idea what he was supposed to do next. He couldn’t even fucking walk and his stomach kept moving in decidedly wrong ways. He was exhausted and filthy and so fucking lost. The damn map kept cheerfully refusing to take him anywhere, although to be fair he was nervous about too much teleporting. Nathan was pretty damn sure he’d drown if he ended up in the ocean like this. Not to mention every now and then he’d catch sight of his skin and could swear he was seeing glistening black ooze instead of just sweat.

At some point, he was roused from his wallowing in self-pity, greasy roach cum, and assorted other filth by the unmistakable sound of something moving through the garbage. Multiple somethings. Frantically, he fought to sit up properly and look around behind him, catching sight of the now familiar, ugly, flat shape of a Roachmon. And then another, and another. 

Nathan tried to get up, he really did. Adrenaline shot through him, and his limbs flailed, entirely unable to do more than make him wobble and slide another couple of feet down in the garbage. “No, no, nononono,” he muttered to himself, dragging himself forward but mostly succeeding in just pulling random bits of trash free of the pile and half burying himself. They were close enough he could hear their laughter and crude remarks, their voices overlaid with that awful glitching. He couldn’t take anymore of that black ooze! He was in terrible enough shape as it was!

A hand grabbed his foot as he desperately tried to crawl away, and he kicked back wildly. There was a wild cackle, and then more hands grabbed him…

And then there was a tearing sound, an awful grating shriek, and the hands abruptly fell away. A small golden blur flicked past the corner of his vision, and black ooze mixed with some kind of pixellated blood spattered over the trash beside him. Struggling to turn around, he managed to flop over onto his ass just in time to see what looked like… well, some kind of angel plummeting from the sky and crushing a Roachmon into dissolving pixels. The shining being swung a glittering sword, and it sliced effortlessly into the remaining Roachmon, exploding it in a wave of corrupted, pixellated slime. 

Nathan yanked his legs away and entirely failed to keep the stuff from splashing him, sending a wave of nausea through him. The angelic creature turned to face him, sheathing that great sword and striding forward as easily as if it were walking on solid ground rather than a shifting mess of trash. Powerful arms reached forward, lifting him easily, and much to his embarrassment, Nathan full on fainted.

-

It was some amount of time before Nathan was really aware of anything again. He became aware of warmth first, pleasant, soothing warmth that suffused his entire body. It was a few more minutes before he was aware that he wasn’t aware of anything else, no pressure on his hips or back from that overwhelming belly. He shifted experimentally, and heard gently sloshing water, and that clued him in that he was floating in water. But not harsh, cold seawater, this was a bath. A really nice one too.

He opened his eyes to gentle light streaming through what looked like a fancy carved ceiling and pillars, all white marble and floating gauze. Questing hands found the smooth edge of a tub, and he carefully levered himself upright, his hair slicking back and heavy with water. It felt so good to be clean, he didn’t even care about how vast his stomach looked underwater, at least he was buoyant enough to remove most of the strain from the weight.

“Hello?” he called uncertainly. Moments later, he saw the shadow of something moving, and he turned to see the same shining being from before entering the room. Now that he wasn’t panicking and could focus, the program supplied the name Valkyrimon. It was elegant, breathtakingly beautiful, but in a dangerous fashion. The way it had disposed of those Roachmon proved that the armor and sword weren’t just for show. A crested helmet hid the top half of the face, showing only a beautiful, angled jaw and soft looking mouth. And of course, there were wings hanging almost like a cape over its shoulders.

A smile touched those lips upon seeing Nathan upright. “Ah, wonderful. None of us have ever seen a human up close before, we were unsure how easily you would recover.”

“You know what I am? Recover? Where… wait…” Nathan forced himself to take a deep breath. “First, thank you for saving me. That was you, right?” At the gentle smile and encouraging nod, he continued. “You’re the first Digimon I’ve seen that knows what a human is.”

“Of course. We of the Heavenly Tower keep watch on this world, try to keep it safe and stable. We were not sure of what effect your people’s arrival would have on the corruption spreading through the Server. It has been our great pleasure to note that you have been a stabilizing force.”

Well… that was good to hear. “So, you’re in charge here? How many of you are there? And really, I’ve actually been helping? And wait, people? How many other humans are here?” Nathan could tell he was babbling, but he had so many questions and this was the first person who seemed inclined to answer them.

“There have been a bare handful of other humans on the Server, several cycles after your arrival,” Valkyrimon said. “There are not as many of us as there should be… many of our brethren have fallen to the same corruption plaguing the Server. And yes, you have been helping, in more ways than one.”

“Not sure if I like the side effects,” Nathan grumbled, glancing down at himself.

“Oh, but you can’t imagine the wonder of it for us,” Valkyrimon said, and the beautiful smile was enough to make Nathan’s cheeks flush. “The data you’re carrying is pure! No trace of the taint of corruption that touches all else on the Server. And you yourself are recovering from your corruption, which is a miracle in itself. Once a Digimon is corrupted, we stay that way unless purified by an outside source. And yet your body is simply… eliminating it. It is quite remarkable.”

“I… so, I guess there’s no point in asking you to help me get rid of all of… this, then?” Nathan sighed, resting his hands on his gargantuan stomach, feeling it shifting slightly but not terribly unpleasantly while it was supported by the warm water. 

“Of course I will!”

“Wait. Really?” That had not been the expected answer, and he was actually quite taken aback.

“Yes. The data within you is quite near full maturity. We will care for the Digitamas until they hatch, and the first pure Digimon in ages will be born!”

“Digi… whats?”

“Digitamas. Eggs.” Valkyrimon said, showing a rough egg shape about the size of Nathan’s head. 

“Waaait, wait, I can’t… something like that won’t fit coming out of me!” he said in raw panic. Not just oooh, that’s too big for my poor hole, but his actual skeletal structure! His hips simply didn’t have that much space to push out anything like that!

“All the more reason to start early, before the data finishes compiling,” Valkyrimon said, striding forward.

Nathan was highly inclined to agree with the angel. The thought of one of those eggs maturing to full size inside of him was horrifying. “So, how does this work?” he asked, watching as Valkyrimon stripped off armor and sword, revealing a beautifully toned body that blended seamlessly with the white and red wings. “I… I’m not sure what you’re planning on.” Not complaining, but… not sure.

“You could probably deliver your eggs on your own,” Valkyrimon said with a half-smile, stepping slowly into the large sunken tub with Nathan. “But help will make the process easier, safer, and more pleasant… and I admit to more than a little curiosity.”

“About wh… oh. I’m… honestly not really in the mood?” Nathan said lamely, although admittedly watching the angel strip wasn’t exactly unpleasant. He? She? They, he decided, having expected the gender to clear up with more nudity but not gotten there. The lines of their body were long, and powerful, mostly masculine with a flat chest and slender hips... but there was an utter absence of a cock. Instead, inviting pink folds didn’t quite obscure the little nub of a sizeable clitoris. 

“You say that now,” Valkyrimon said with a broader grin, more playful now as he looked down at Nathan, who had never actually considered himself to be a short person before. “But most egg laying Digimon ensure their hosts rather enjoy the process.”

This close, Nathan could see tiny feathers covering much of Valyrimon’s body, flat and smooth and appearing almost like a bodysuit. Those powerful hands ran ever so gently over his belly, practically worshiping the swollen shape of it. Nathan swallowed, it wasn’t exactly something he was proud of and it was disconcerting to see Valkyrimon clearly so enthusiastic about it. Still, the caresses felt nice regardless, all slippery-smooth in the warm water. And then those hands slipped around behind him, and it just shifted to 100% goodness, and Nathan gave in.

He fucking deserved this.

“Fuck… just do whatever you need to do, if it keeps feeling like that,” Nathan breathed, leaning against Valkyrimon’s lean chest. It was positively blissful, half-floating in the perfectly warm water, wrapped in the arms of a literal fucking angel whose fingers were doing entirely sinful things to his backside. He moaned helplessly as those glorious fingers slipped far more easily into his asshole than he expected, and he realized there was just the barest hint of that familiar venom burn. 

This time he didn’t bother fighting against that creeping arousal, instead welcoming the tingling heat as it spread through his body. He went from the semi he’d been packing since Valkyrimon started undressing to positively throbbingly hard. His dick was trapped between his own heavy belly and Valkyrimon’s silky-smooth body and it was positively amazing friction. 

He had a moment of worry, because everyone knew perfectly well how much giving birth was supposed to hurt. Every mother had horror stories about tearing and blood and 36 straight hours of agony… but then that first contraction hit him and he realized that was apparently not going to be a problem here. Maybe it was just a side effect of that Flymon venom, maybe Valkyrimon’s magically talented hands were really performing some kind of magic, he didn’t know. And didn’t care, every coherent thought entirely wiped out of his mind by the wave of overwhelming pleasure. 

That disconcerting feeling of things moving around in his swollen stomach suddenly didn’t feel wrong anymore, they felt incredible. He could hear himself making all kinds of incredibly embarrassing sounds, and didn’t even care, helpless to stop those whimpering gasping moans. Valkyrimon’s fingers pulled out of his ass to a whine of protest at the loss, but it was immediately wiped out by an overwhelming wave of pleasure as one of those eggs shifted down abruptly. He let out a wail of pained delight as it positively crushed his prostate, stretching his hole before another of those impossibly good muscle contractions forced it out.

“Yes…. fuck yes, just like that,” he distantly heard a voice murmuring in his ear, “You’re doing so well, Nathan…” He realized that Valkyrimon was actively grinding against his aching cock, and he was too far gone in pleasure to question whether this could possibly be attractive enough to get someone that turned on. Little throbbing waves of pleasure chased it, making him shudder, and then there was an impossibly tight heat around his cock, and he was cumming so hard he saw spots. 

His orgasm just seemed to push that second egg out harder, an explosive pop of pleasure, and it was several moments before he realized Valkyrimon had a leg wrapped around him and was currently riding his cock with great enthusiasm. And the angel was pressed so much closer against him than had been possible, and the wave of relief at realizing he was going back to normal was almost as strong as the raw pleasure. 

Nathan muffled a sob of pleasure against the angel’s shoulder, shuddering as that third egg stretched his asshole. Well… maybe mostly he’d be going back to normal, he had to admit the way his ass felt stretching over that egg was pretty incredible and he wouldn’t mind retaining a bit of that kind of capacity. The angel wrapping him in divine pleasure was shifting suddenly, and Nathan gasped as fingers slipped into his temporarily forgotten vagina, a thumb rubbing expertly on his swollen clit. 

It was too much pleasure, and he cried out, bucking forward against Valkyrimon. That extra thrust had the angel making a delicious moan, and Nathan was positively exultant over how good it felt to be fucking someone else for a change. He was still not at all used to the depth of sheer sensation that new hole gave him, his vision blurring with every orgasmic contraction. The eggs squeezing down that tight, dripping wet tunnel were so intensely pleasurable it almost drowned out the glory of the angel cunt eagerly riding his cock, and Nathan knew he was cumming again as that egg popped free, his pussy lips quivering from the release.   
“Fuck… you’re so damn fertile… carrying so many,” Valkyrimon groaned in his ear, and the sheer admiration made Nathan see it for the arousing compliment it was rather than the horror. “If these are anywhere near as impressive, I’m going to be stuffed full of eggs by the time this is over,” The angel’s fingers had slipped from his oversensitive clit to his balls, squeezing them just enough to make him whimper in pleasure.

“You’d like that?” Nathan panted, somewhere between dirty talk and an honest question. As the angel moaned and shuddered, wings fluttering with delight, he grinned. “Fuck, you really would, wouldn’t you?” He was distracted by the feeling of yet another egg being squeezed out of his pussy, the entire process feeling like a slow, drawn out orgasm. At this point he’d lost track, and with a shudder realized that the smaller Seahomon eggs were popping out of his stretched ass every time his muscles squeezed.

Which was damn often, especially with Valkyrimon tilting their head back in delight, wings flaring wide with pleasure as they rode him. “Yes! Yes, fill me with your cum, give it to me!” The angel’s voice was higher and wavering now, breaking with every deep thrust. The imagery was just so damn good, and combined with the aftereffects of the Flymon venom and the raw pleasure, even the weirdness of the situation just seemed hot. 

Well, Nathan surely didn’t want to disappoint, even though he was pretty sure he’d already shot a few loads inside the angel. He slid a hand down past his (almost back to normal!) belly, and ran gentle fingers over that inhumanly large clit. Valkyrimon let out a shrill keen of delight, arching against him and prompting another shuddering wave of pleasure, his body still not done with the eggs. “This is just made for me to torment,” Nathan groaned, pinching and rolling the oversensitive nub between his fingers, almost long and thick enough to be a small cock. 

Valkyrimon didn’t have much of a response except another wail of pleasure, both their arms wrapped around Nathan now, fingers twined in his long hair. He grinned and started actively thrusting into the angel, properly enjoying that divine, tight hole now. Another egg was starting to squeeze out of his own cunt, maybe spurred on by the steady fucking. Either way, it was enough to make Nathan see stars as he came, feeling every inch of himself clench and shudder, sending another load of cum into the angel. 

Finally, it seemed to be over. A wave of exhaustion hit, and he slumped forward against Valkyrimon again, just content to be held in those powerful arms, his cock still twitching with pleasured aftershocks in that glorious wet heat. “You’re amazing, you know that?” Vaklkyrimon purred in his ear, fingers combing through his hair. “I’m rather tempted to just keep you here all to myself.” 

Half-asleep already from the snuggles and the fucking and the relief of having his own body back and the still-soothing warmth of the back, Nathan hummed something in response. A gentle touch against his back did have him force his eyes back open, and he saw a huge egg bobbing in the water behind him. It was at least the size of his head, and he could see a half-dozen others out of the corner of his eye. Huh. Looks like it really had worked out alright.


	7. Tuskmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... was not honestly sure what I was gonna do with this, but I think it went ok.
> 
> Contains size difference, minor injury, black ooze corruption, way-too-big tongue, arrogance, sub/dom.

Nathan was still not entirely sure that he was happy about being a mother.

Oh, he’d been assured he wouldn’t have to do anything further with the eggs or what came out of them. After bundling an exhausted Nathan into lovely warm towels and an equally lovely and warm bed, Valkyrimon had fished each egg out and settled them into little baskets with almost reverential care. A couple of what Nathan would have sworn were pink and white clad nuns had arrived to bustle the eggs away, leaving Valkyrimon to dote on Nathan.

So while giving birth hadn’t exactly been on his list of to-dos, at least the aftermath wasn’t all that bad. And he was honestly feeling pretty great. That horrifying oily corruption seemed to have ceased entirely, Valkyrimon must have purified him of it the way Nathan apparently did to everything he came in contact with. After waking up from a nap he hadn’t actually meant to slip into but the angel combing his hair was just so relaxing, he found himself alone again.

Upon accessing his interface, he could see his HUD had been upgraded. There was now a section for “Corruption”, which to his relief was currently empty, and one for “Modifications.” A message acknowledging his previous check-in was in his inbox, as well as a second message. Frowning slightly with curiosity, he opened it. 

“Due to worrying readings from the BOOBS monitoring systems, we have updated your ability to monitor your own condition from within the simulation. It appears that your avatar has stabilized again, but we recommend avoiding that much degradation to your data in the future as it could disrupt your ability to interact with the system.”  _ Yeah, no shit, _ Nathan thought to himself. “Your progress is quite encouraging. We have activated the next series of BOOBS to assist your efforts with stabilizing the BIGCOC System. Please continue the excellent work and maintain proper frequency of updates.”

_ Well fuck you too, _ Nathan thought at that last sentence.  _ I’d like to see you make coherent reports while you’re pregnant three times over and trying to escape gang rape by giant cockroaches. _ Still, he really should make a report now he seemed to have some time to do so. “I have been extremely… busy, the last several days. The corruption in the system seems to manifest as a black slime that can infect locations and Digimon. While my contact seems to be able to eliminate small amounts of this, larger amounts get into my own system. I found an ally Digimon that was able to remove my corruption.” He thought for a moment how to phrase the next part, because it seemed extremely important but also something he did not want to discuss in detail. “I’ve been able to create some new minor programs with the assistance of the local Digimon. I am told that they seem to be entirely free of the corruption that has been plaguing all the programs on the server, new and old. Also, confirmation that there are more people joining the server?” That could be… interesting. Interesting was a good word for it.

He stood up, feeling… good. It was entirely effortless, which was an amazing sensation he would never take for granted again. He slid his hands down slowly over his properly flat belly with a feeling of immense satisfaction. There  _ was _ a bit of extra softness about his hips than there used to be, but he actually didn’t hate the way it looked, and compared to the grotesque beachball of a stomach he’d had before, this was perfect. Hesitating for only a second, he reached down behind his balls, confirming that there  _ was _ definitely still a vagina there, but at least it seemed to be tucked neatly in place rather than gaping or drooling. Okay, all things considered, not bad at all. 

Body curiosity satisfied for now, it took a matter of moments to reset his clothing. It was an immense relief to have his shirt clinging to the carefully toned curves and angles he’d had them tailored to, rather than that ludicrous stomach. Next time he saw an insect on this server, he was going to kill it, fuck getting stuffed full of eggs again. Even the kind with aphrodisiac venom.

Enjoying the sensation of being back to himself again, he strolled around the chamber, curious to see more of it now he wasn’t so distracted. It looked like something off of an 80’s fantasy novel cover, ornate columns and draped gauzy curtains and ivy curling around the carved stonework, with the occasional twist of electrical wire or fibreoptic cable flowers or outdated circuit boards reminding him of just what an odd place this was. The view was honestly stunning, looking out over a deep gorge with forests, plains, and mountains stretching off into the distance with faintly pixellated clouds in the blue sky above.

“Ah, you’re looking well,” came a familiar voice behind him. Valkyrimon had arrived while he was strolling about. “You are of course welcome to stay with me as long as you like… although I know that your task is of the utmost importance. Still, my chambers will always remain open to you, should you wish to take a moment of rest.”

“I’ll probably be seeing you again soon, then,” Nathan said, smiling at the handsome angel. “This is definitely my favourite part of the Digital World I’ve been to so far.” 

“Wonderful,” Valkyrimon said with a glowing smile. “As you have my blessing, you’ll be able to find and enter this domain any time you wish. Normally it is hidden from the outside gaze, to protect ourselves and the nurseries. I’d be happy to give you a flight to wherever you need to go.”

“I… will take you up on that,” Nathan said, eyeing that gorge, and how far up he was already. “Take me wherever is farthest away from that damn trash heap, would you?”

“My pleasure,” Valkyrimon chuckled, those powerful arms sweeping Nathan up again before leaping out into the air.

He shrieked an extremely undignified yelp, clinging to Valkyrimon as they chuckled knowingly. Their wings unfolded from a cape to an impressive wingspan, catching the air and circling slowly over the gorge. Nathan could see now that he’d been an upper level of a beautiful ruin, a slender bridge over the gorge leading up to crumbled parapets and courtyards. The gorge itself was deep, misty, and he suspected that someone who  _ wasn’t _ a guest of one of the Digital Angels wouldn’t be able to see across it, or find the bridge spanning it. 

Once his initial terror was over, Nathan actually enjoyed the flight. It was certainly beautiful, and way, way faster than walking would be. Valkyrimon carried him up to the edge of the mountain range he’d seen before, landing well below the snow line to his relief. He only wobbled a little being set down, getting used to solid ground again. “I’m looking forward to meeting you again, Nathan,” Valkyrimon said, cupping his chin between two gentle hands and leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Forehead kisses were nice, but Nathan did not expect the extra sensation from that. Eyes flying open in surprise, he reached up, fingers moving up his own cheek and forehead as Vakyrimon watched with polite curiosity. And then he found what he was both expecting and  _ not at all _ was prepared for. There was something up there at his hairline, two somethings. “Um. Valkyrimon. What… what are these?” He ran fingers carefully along the length of two astoundingly sensitive… things. Shit. He’d  _ thought _ the wind in his hair felt more intense than usual.

“Antennae. I wasn’t sure if they were native to humans… sometimes the corruption transfers data among Digimon, it must have done the same to you.”

“Antennae? From those… those things? The Roachmon?” Nathan entirely did not yelp.

“Yes. Oh, don’t worry, they’re actually rather fetching,” Valkyrimon said, reaching forward and running one finger ever so lightly down the length of that ribbony curve, at least two feet long. “They suit you much better than they did the insects.”

Well. That was. Something.

“I… thank you.” he said, distracted both by the abrupt situation and by the really exceptionally pleasant sensation of having them stroked. His antennae. Huh. Well, honestly, it wasn’t actually any weirder than getting a vagina, if he thought about it rationally. Of course, one could argue that rational thought didn’t  _ really _ apply in the Digital World. “Really. Thanks, for everything.”

“Next time we meet, I hope it’ll be under better circumstances,” Valkyrimon said, caressing his cheek again before vaulting off the cliff. He watched them fly away, dwindling astonishingly fast towards the smudge of mist still visible in the distance. Well… he might as well see what he could find here. At least it looked to be nicer than the trash heap had been.

Nathan hadn’t actually spent a lot of time in mountains before now. It was hard to tell for sure if they looked normal or not. Like, the random bolted on plates of metal obviously weren’t, or the strangely oversized electrical outlets that didn’t seem to serve any purpose. The rock looked like rock, grey and rough and that was about as far as his knowledge of rock went. There were occasional trees and patches of rough vegetation, but nothing lush enough to be described as forest or even forested patches. He did see a few shadows of things flying well up above him, some small, nimble Digimon climbing far faster up a nearly sheer cliff than seemed natural. All in all, he was quite enjoying his hike. Unlike in the real world, his body didn’t get fatigued or thirsty or hungry the same way, and it made this relatively effortless. 

He knew it wasn’t going to last forever, the system was malfunctioning, after all. At least this time he was _ expecting _ it when he heard a low, glitching growl. Looking around urgently, he spied what he’d thought was an overlapping metal plate ahead, but he realized it must be the entrance to a cave he couldn’t see from this angle. At this point, he was sure that whatever showed up he could handle. 

Of course, that was before a nearly twelve-foot dinosaur stomped out of the cave, bellowing a roar while black ooze dribbled onto the ground underneath it. 

Nathan would never admit to screaming like a little girl and turning to run back the way he came at top speed, but it seemed like the obviously correct course of action at the time. It became quickly apparent that something with legs almost as long as his body was tall was going to win in a footrace though, and he flung himself to the side as an immense shadow rose over him. He flinched and rolled away as an immense foot crashed into the ground inches away from him, making the ground shudder under him.

He scrambled back out of the way as the Tuskmon lumbered around, snarling in frustration. Nathan took the opportunity to put more distance between himself and the corrupted dinosaur. His panicked animal brain was in total control, he wasn’t thinking about anything other than evading the predator that could eat him in about two bites. It caught up to him far too quickly again, and this time a barely-understood tingling from his antennae warned him just in time to avoid getting his back torn open by swiping claws.

Thanking evolutionary design or computer design or whatever the fuck had granted this thing such an awkward body with such short forelimbs, Nathan flattened himself to the ground to evade a swipe of the massive tail that rippled the air over his back as it turned around to come at him again. This time, he barely got up to his feet before those teeth descended, knocking him to the ground and snapping closed closely enough to snag his shirt slightly. He rolled and wriggled, feeling that revolting ooze dripping and smearing over him, making his skin crawl with horror. 

Finally in an act of desperation, he lunged for one of the immense curved horns, wrapping his arms around it. The tingling, not-quite-burn of the corruption ran from his shoulder down past his knee, but it wasn’t interfering with his ability to hold on. He steeled himself, ready for the agonizing bite that was only moments away.

He heard the wet snapping crunch, but didn’t feel any pain. It was only a second later that he realized that was because he  _ hadn’t been bitten in half at all. _ He looked down gingerly, seeing those ooze-rotted teeth snapping barely a half a foot away from him, and didn’t quite burst out laughing. 

A tingle he realized had to be coming from his new antennae made him flinch, swinging his legs awkwardly away, and he could just see out of the lower corner of his eye that the Tuskmon’s arm couldn’t quite reach him. He couldn’t suppress a slightly hysterical giggle at how  _ ridiculous _ the scene had to be. Of course, he couldn’t exactly stay like this indefinitely, eventually the thing would manage to shake or scrape him off. He considered trying to contact Valkyrimon for help, but every time he managed to get his interface opened, the Tuskmon shook its head and jostled him back out of it again. 

He shrieked as that claw managed to snag him in the thigh, not too deep but enough to drag a painful line down his leg. Nathan wriggled a little farther towards the tip of the horn, kicking awkwardly as his torn pants tangled around his legs. He could smell the blood, feel it trickling down his leg, and could see the way the Tuskmon’s nostrils flared too. It snuffled, even its breathing sounding congested and wrong, and tried to bite at him again, still several inches away from being able to reach him.

Nathan wasn’t exactly relieved, at least not very much. Sure it was nice that it hadn’t managed to bite off any bits of him, but he was still very much in a predicament. Holding himself up wasn’t actually too difficult, he spent enough time in the gym that he was well capable of supporting his own weight like this for quite some time, and the corruption had eaten away at the horn enough that it had an uneven, rough surface that was easy to hold onto. Still, one could hardly say this was a great position to be in. Especially since the next time that immense maw opened, it stayed open, tilting up. 

He curled his legs up as the Tuskmon dangled him almost directly above the cavernous mouth. Nathan actually managed to get one leg up over the tusk, which did stabilize him, but then let out a gasp of horror as he felt something hot and slimy brush against his still dangling leg. Looking down against his better judgement, he saw an immense tongue, coated in a horrifying mix of saliva and black tar, snaking up to wrap around his leg. He yelped as it smeared against the fresh slice, eagerly searching for more of the taste of his blood, the ooze burning in the wound in a very worrying way.

Twisting, he fought to get the injured leg up, but couldn’t quite manage it, the ooze causing his leg to glitch, which was an immensely unsettling sensation. He did manage to swing it away from that questing tongue, feeling it slide down to his calf and foot and blessedly off of the injured thigh. What he did  _ not _ enjoy was the way it slid back up again, this time up the inside of his leg. 

It had not occurred to Nathan until this exact second how very  _ exposed _ he was. Oh, he knew he was vulnerable and in a dangerous situation, but his mind had been focused on the threat of being eaten alive, not anything sexual. Somehow, a ravenous, badly corrupted, enormous dinosaur didn’t inspire amorous feelings in him, go figure. Somewhat to his disgust, (which may actually have something to do with it if he were going to be honest with himself,) the touch of that slippery tongue running up against his taint  _ was _ apparently enough to change his mind about the dominant emotion at play.

The benefit to this was that the creature paused, actually freezing for a moment before stretching its tongue back out again, a much more determined lick this time. Nathan groaned with helpless pleasure, that damn ooze burning and tingling in a way that was a lot more arousing than it should be. He still wasn’t exactly used to having a vagina, and that made it all the more apparent to him when he could feel it start to drip wetness. Whether it was in defensive response to the ooze trying to penetrate him, or just an honest reaction of pleasure, he couldn’t tell, but the Tuskmon seemed to be substantially more interested in it than in his blood. 

And honestly? Given a choice in the matter, Nathan would prefer this. With three of four limbs up on the tusk, he felt quite secure, the burn from the ooze shifting more into pleasure than pain by the second. That in itself was worrying, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that now, the tip of that tongue back to pressing up against him again. It felt impossibly good, just a little warmer than his own body, sticky-slick as it flicked and rubbed against him, pressing from asshole to his balls. He let himself sink into the enjoyment of it, feeling his cock hard and bobbing up against his stomach as the tongue pushed up against him.

The Tuskmon was making a pleased, rumbling sound, dollops of oozy drool splashing to the ground. Nathan was not even going to question it at this point, he just decided to accept that  _ everything _ he came across was going to find him irresistible. And hell, being eaten out was substantially better than being eaten whole. Plus, the Tuskmon was doing something that made it feel like that thick, slippery muscle was positively throbbing against him, essentially smothering the entire lower half of his body with pleasure. 

“I… haaaaa... that’s so fucking  _ good, _ ” Nathan groaned, not exactly expecting a response, but too lost in his pleasure to care. The Tuskmon rumbled in what sounded almost like a laugh, the length of that tongue rippling up his leg, across his sensitive folds and balls, before pressing his weeping, aching cock firmly up against his belly. He cried out, shuddering with pleasure, and the Tuskmon let out a pleased growl. 

It seemed to like the taste of his precum just as much as the grool dripping out of his folds, the tongue swiping tirelessly between them. Nathan found himself grinding demandingly down against it, fast approaching climax. “Just… just a little more, just like that,” he gasped, feeling that tongue pulsing right up against his cunt. He cried out in eager delight as he came, feeling himself squirt over the Tuskmon’s tongue, that glorious, deep throbbing that he was really,  _ really _ starting to enjoy. 

The Tuskmon’s tongue slid back behind the teeth, prompting a whimper of loss from Nathan. He looked down, seeing what looked like a wave of stability actually run over the Tuskmon, the corrupted chunks of pixels repairing, the sickly green hide growing firmer, healthier looking. It blinked, looking up at him. Still horny enough to feel reckless, Nathan said, “Feeling better, then? If you put me down, I’ll give you some more.” 

Apparently the Digimon didn’t even need to think about that, tilting its head back down to the ground, and Nathan unswung his good leg from the tusk, dropping lightly to the ground. “You’ve been corrupted a long time, haven’t you?” he asked, one hand already busy pumping his length with firm strokes. It nodded, gaze fixed on the human, but the hunger in its eyes now didn’t provoke the same animal terror it had at first. Nathan grinned, and pointed at the ground. “Lay down, and open up. I’m not done with you yet.”

It gave him more than a little thrill to see the massive beast doing exactly what he told it to. Nathan stepped forward, resting one foot against one of the massive lower teeth, leaning forward to spread his legs. “Get your tongue back to work,” he said, his other arm bracing against the Tuskmon’s upper lip. He sighed in pleasure as the massive, pointed, pink tongue snaked forward again, caressing between his legs and searching eagerly for any more fluids it might have missed before. 

Most of the black ooze was gone now, and Nathan was surprised to almost be sorry about it. He’d gotten to the point now where he quite  _ liked _ that corrupting burn, the way it seemed to make his folds swell, his holes tingle with need. Still, being able to grind against a seemingly tireless, throbbing tongue that was as thick as his thigh at the  _ tip _ certainly wasn’t anything to turn down. “Yes… fuck, I could get used to this,” he said, head tilting back as he really threw himself into it, getting lost in the sensations.

The sheer power rush of managing to dominate something that could  _ literally swallow him whole _ was doing wonders for his arousal. The Tuskmon obediently kept licking at his cunt and asshole, a sensation vaguely reminiscent of being rimmed but broader, all-encompassing. He made a decision to search out something closer to his size next time, he wanted the feeling of getting properly eaten out. He’d seen the kind of orgasms it could bring a girl to, and he sure as fuck wanted to have some of those himself. 

That thought was all that was needed to push him over the edge, one final pump and he was cumming, spurts of seed arching out and splattering onto the Tuskmon’s broad tongue. He stepped back, wiping the head of his cock clean on the tip of the tongue, and then stood back to watch properly. The dinosaur’s tongue snaked back into its mouth, eyes closing as it savored the flavor. Nathan watched in fascination as the last traces of corruption seemed to clear up, the Tuskmon pushing itself up to its feet. It leaned forward and licked Nathan from knee to face before turning and stomping off down the path again. 

Somewhat disgusted although also sort of touched at the show of affection, Nathan took off his glasses to polish them, wiping his face clean and then replacing the glasses, opening his interface to reset his avatar. Although part of him did wonder if maybe he shouldn’t even bother getting properly dressed, he was getting resigned to the fact that he’d probably just fuck whatever he came across next. He did notice that the new corruption bar was partially filled, a garish yellow on the cool blues he’d chosen as his standard interface colour scheme. Still, it was well under halfway, and after concentrating for a moment, he could see it ticking down, one pixel at a time. It was reassuring to  _ see _ proof that the human avatars were naturally able to reduce corruption, and he decided against needing to summon Valkyrimon for another purification.

He did consider it though, that angel was a damn fun fuck. Still… he was more intrigued to see what he found next. The reset had healed up the gash on his leg to a painless scab, and Nathan felt like he was invincible, striding down the path to continue exploring. If he could handle a corrupted Tuskmon, he could handle  _ anything. _


End file.
